


Fate/Extra: A Tale of Clay

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Hakuno, Fate Extra, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oblivious Hakuno, Rivalry, Sad themes, alternate universe fate extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: She was different, she was human yet not. She was...inhuman.What if Hakuno Kishinami wasn't what she seemed to be? What if she wasn't human at all to begin with?
Relationships: Enkidu/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 86
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: What am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Saberclaw here, I'm new to this site so go easy on me since this will be my new story here on this system. I'm used to Wattpad and Fanfiction to be honest. 
> 
> So, this idea was inspired by me watching Fate Extra while wondering what Hakuno would be like if she was not human. So, here we are!
> 
> Also because of paranoia, I do NOT own the Fate series or anything else related to it, just my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

**Prolouge: What am I?**

* * *

_Everything was cold, my body felt strange. The place around me was strange as well, everywhere was blue._

_What is this stuff?_ "That's called water, a liquid that you can drink," A female voice said.

_Water? It was cold, but a nice cold. I remember something else, something brown with the water. What was that brown stuff?_

"That's dirt or earth, things like plants and trees can grow from it," _Plants? Trees? Can you drink them like water?_

"No, hahaha, you can eat certain plants and can get fruit from trees to eat and cut trees down to make items," _Make things? Like what?_

"Items like chairs, beds, forms of art, anything as long as you put your mind to it," _Chairs? Beds? Art? Are they like fruit, can you eat them?_

"No, you can't eat wood that wouldn't be good for the body," _Wood? A tree made of wood, am I made of wood?_ "You're made of clay, not wood my dear," _Clay? Is clay like wood?_

"Hm, clay is not like wood, it's like a mix of finely dusted rocks and soil mixed together to make moldable things like pots or figurines," _So, I am clay, are you made of clay as well?_

"No, I'm not made of clay, I'm a human," _Human?.... Am I a...human?_

"Well, it's hard to explain, you look human but your not made of flesh and blood like me making you inhuman," _I am not human, but inhuman?_

_What makes a human a human?_

"It's different for everyone, others say its our bodies, some say our minds, others the soul, but to me being human is being able to make our own choices, to adapt and change, to keeping going when all else fails, we have the freedom to do what we want,"

_Make your own choice? Freedom? Do I have choice and freedom?_

"Yes, you have the freedom to explore the world around you and ask questions, your choosing now to speak and ask those questions to me," _That makes me...like a human? Right?_

"Correct! Do you know what else makes you like a human?" _No, what else makes me like you? Like a human?_

"You have a name, a name makes you who you are, do you know your name?" _A name? Yes...I remember a name, is that my name?_

"Yes, it is, that name is your own, your name is..."

_Hakuno....Kishinami....That is...My name...._

* * *

**End of Prologue** : **What am I?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: As you have noticed, I'm taking out the quotes at the top, it makes it easier for me since I spent way too much time looking for those things.


	2. Chapter 1: Real Yet Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was this world she was in, was it real or not? She needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone liked the prolouge, so, with everyone's encouragement. Here is technically the first chapter.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Also, a little heads up, Hakuno's appearance is going be different for the story. You'll see as the story goes on.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Real Yet Not**

* * *

**TSUKUMIHARA ACADEMY**

It was a sunny day at Tsukimihara Academy, the day had just begun with students entering the grounds a mix of black and brown uniforms. Birds were singing as laughter rang out from some students messing around before class, all seeming like a normal day.

However, upon the second floor of the school, a lone figure stood watching the students entering the school from the window. The morning light showed that the figure was a young girl, she looked to be 16-years-old wearing the brown academy uniform. This would have been normal if not for how she looked, her features soft and feminine with fair skin that was unblemished and unmarked by any scars or marks and looked smooth to the touch almost like porcelain.

Her body was perfectly shaped, not a curve out of place, her chest was not too big or too small if one were to guess she would be a C-cup in size that was perfect for her body build. Her height was around 5'2", she stood with a calm look but if one were to look closely you would see a curious gaze in her beautiful cedar brown eyes that would remind people of forests with speckles of gold glinting in them when the light hit her eyes just right.

The last thing about her was her hair, it was long and reached her mid-back in length. It looked smooth and silky to the touch, the only thing odd about her hair was the color. Ceder brown with streaks of light green mixing in with the cedar brown, making it seem like her hair had come alive with plants in a strange way.

"Another day, the same thing again and again," She said her voice smooth and gentle, like bells chiming gently.

She felt curious as she watched everyone before looking away from the window and instead looked at the wall of the building, she walked over and touched the wall. Her lips moving into a tiny frown, she was aware of something that was happening at the academy that the other students did not seem to sense or notice.

' _The same day, again and again, when did it start?_ ' She thought to herself.

She strangely had no memories of how she came to be here at this place, she could only remember 'waking up' by the gates of the academy as if waking from a long sleep. Then the days mixed together, each one never changing and staying the same. She had lost track of how many days she had seen since none of them were ever interesting, but she had noticed a change recently. Some new faces she had never seen before, wearing clothing that wasn't the standard uniform.

Something was coming, she could sense it, a build-up of something that tickled her senses giving her odd feelings. She tilted her head as she moved back from the wall and looked up at the ceiling, what was causing this odd feeling? What was it?

"Hakuno! There you are, you need to get going or going to be late for class," A voice said making the girl look over at a male student in black uniform and glasses, Issei Ryuudou a member of the student council.

Hakuno gave Issei a nod saying "Thank you for telling me, I'll be going now,"

She gave a polite bow to Issei before walking away her hair flowing and her movements graceful, Issei pushed his glasses up and stared after her.

"What a strange one you are, Hakuno Kishinami," Issei said thoughtfully before he sighs and left to continue his duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CLASSROOM A-2**

Hakuno gave a quiet sigh as she stood up from her desk, the class had been the same lesson as always, she looked around the classroom and took in some familiar faces and some new ones.

One of the familiar faces was Shinji Matou, he was a little arrogant but a good gamer. Hakuno wondered what a gamer was, was a skill or tool that Shinji was good at? She was confused by him, the first time they met he had this strange smile on his face and said words about her appearance that made no sense to her. When those strange words did not work he acted differently and instead he started called her a 'friend', she remembered someone telling her that friends were people who had a mutual affection for one another so she went along with it and it made Shinji happy.

The new face in the room was someone called Leo, he was from a fancy family if she remembered correctly, he had joined a few days ago. He seemed to be interested in her, she often caught him staring at her across the classroom. She simply ignored him, as long as he did not cause her trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LATER**

**SCHOOL HALLWAY**

After class Hakuno made her way to the school entrance, she kept quiet as she observed everything around her. Apart from Leo, it seems the new faces were around here as well. The new female counselor who was something called a 'Nun' and she wore mainly black and white and always had this strange look in her eyes. The next person was the maths teacher, he always felt off to Hakuno but she didn't know why. His clothing was mainly black and blue items, then again the teachers wore different clothing compared to the students. The last new face Hakuno had caught a glimpse of was who she thought was the new janitor, the woman had been carrying things into the janitor's closet so maybe she was? Hakuno wasn't sure but how did bags of food help in cleaning a school? Were they not for eating?

Shaking her head Hakuno made her way to the entrance only to stop when she noticed something strange, there at the lockers on the floor was a girl laying down, her long purple hair with a red ribbon. She wore a white coat and the school uniform, she was a bit red in the face but seemed pained. Hakuno got the feeling she was not well, Hakuno then noticed all of the students walking right past her as the day came to a close.

' _Why do they walk past her? Do they not see her?_ ' Hakuno thought as she watched the last students leave.

Hakuno frowns walking over and kneeling beside the girl, looking at her closely Hakuno remembered Shinji telling her of his sister who worked in the infirmary, Sakura, so this was Shinji's sister. Hakuno didn't really know what to do but she knew people in this state needed comfort, reaching over she pulled the girl into her arms which seemed to wake her a little.

"Ah...You can see me?" Sakura said dazed her voice distant as her eyes had trouble staying open.

' _I think she's having...a fever_ ' Hakuno thought as Sakura looked at her.

"Do you know where you are?" Hakuno asked tilting her head.

"My...my name is Sakura Matou, ah, I'm a first-year I work in the infirmary, I'm in charge of looking after everyone's health, um," Sakura said as she tried to think before asking Hakuno a strange question.

"Where are...you stationed, senpai?" Sakura asked trying to look at Hakuno but had to close her eyes due to the light hurting her.

"Stationed? Do you mean my classroom number? It's 2-A and I'm Hakuno Kishinami," Hakuno said as she hums reaching up and touching the girl's forehead, very hot.

"Wha...you're one of the regular students...? And when even the student council members didn't notice me, you...?" Sakura said managing to open her eyes to look at Hakuno.

' _She needs to heal, right, I need to take her to heal_ ' Hakuno thought as she helped Sakura to stand and lean on her.

Sakura seemed to be in shock over something, her eyes going wide before they close as she spoke "Kishinami-senpai...Um, would it be all right, for me to talk to you a little bit more...?"

"I don't see why not," Hakuno said as she helped Sakura walk to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**INFIRMARY**

After a bit of looking and looking at some books in the room, Hakuno found some medicine to help Sakura recover from her fever, Hakuno now sat beside the bed watching her. Sakura was sleeping peacefully until she started to move, Hakuno leans back as Sakura woke up and looked around before her eyes landed on Hakuno.

"Senpai...thank goodness...it wasn't a dream," Sakura said smiling looking very grateful but also mixed with one of awe, it was a face Hakuno hadn't seen before on a student.

"What makes you say that? Did you dream that the world was ending for you to make that kind of face?" Hakuno asked confused, all she did was watch over the girl as she healed.

"Wha...um, no, was I making a face like that? But, I'm not exaggerating for me, it really was that...amazing, you know. A-anyway, thank you very much, you not only saved me, but you also kept watch over me afterward," Sakura said blushing a bit before bowing her head in thanks.

' _My body feels strange, warm and fuzzy, I like this feeling_ ' Hakuno thought as she nods back before she decided to ask something.

"Why were you on the floor?" Hakuno asked making Sakura hum as she thought it over.

"How did I end up on the floor? I...don't really know myself, the atmosphere around the school felt off, so I went to walk around to check things out...then when I was at the entranceway, dizziness came over me when I tried to call for help no one seemed to hear me, I felt so hopeless, I thought 'Ahh, I am going to just be left to lie here' and you spoke to me senpai," Sakura said smiling gratefully.

' _Why would everyone ignore her? Did they not care?_ ' Hakuno thought finding that very strange.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're fine now," Hakuno said as she gave a small nod making Sakura hum.

"Yes, thanks to you...Um, can I ask you something as well? Have you, well...has anything unusual happened to you?" Sakura asked going from smiling to frowning slightly.

Hakuno tilts her head thinking the question over, many things were unusual to her, so it was hard to pick one thing to answer Sakura with. Did she mean the school? If so then things had felt strange the past few days.

"Apart from feeling something strange in the air, everything has been...normal," Hakuno said before telling Sakura of her homeroom teacher.

"Oh, really? Heehee, Ms. Fujimaru is a weird one, isn't she, I'm kind of jealous of how lively she is," Sakura said as the two began talking.

Hakuno told Sakura of the things she found strange or confused her and Sakura sat and listened, enjoying the stories Hakuno told her, if Hakuno had watched closely she would see a small glint of something growing in Sakura's eyes but didn't as Sakura spoke up.

"It makes me happy somehow, our school is full of the sort of people who just want to take care of it by themselves when they get hurt even as the nurse's assistant, I don't have a lot to do, and nothing new ever happens I guess it's rather lonely...though, I'd never noticed until now and, you found me, so," Sakura said before trailing off on her words.

Hakuno noticed this and went to say something when the bell rang reminding her that it was home time, humming Hakuno stood up, this made Sakura frown as she watched Hakuno with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh...it sounds like time's up, doesn't it...I'm sorry for keeping you so long, have a safe trip home, senpai," Sakura said standing up from the bed.

"To you as well, Sakura," Hakuno said as the two went over to the door where Sakura let her out.

Hakuno gave Sakura a wave before going on her way, back at the door Sakura lowers her arm as she frowns watching her senpai vanish around the corner, she bit her lip. Then her eyes darkened as she nods and closed the door to the infirmary, soon after the door seemed to glitch slightly before returning to normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NEXT DAY?**

Hakuno grunts as she sat in her classroom, her head was hurting when she came in today. She also felt a bit off, Shinji had said she looked disoriented about something. Maybe she ate something strange? Or did she sleep funny? She had to miss out on P.E. since she did not feel good enough to do it.

She looks up as the lesson ends with Fujimaru warning them of a test next week, nodding Hakuno put her stuff away, and stood up.

She hums after looking at everyone and decided to leave the classroom, she walked down the hallways and took a route that leads her outside to the water fountain where flowers were blooming and trees stood watching over the church on the grounds. She walked over to the fountain and knelt down to look at the flowers, she let a smile grace her face as she touched the soft petals.

She felt better around nature, it was soothing, unlike the cold building. To be honest she felt different, not a bad different, just different. She wanted to be around the garden area more than inside, she didn't really hang out with other students besides a small talk every now and then. She wasn't in any clubs, she saw no need for one. It was like there was this strange barrier between her and everyone else. But it wasn't the only thing that made her different.

Hakuno glanced around and saw no one about, looking back at the flowers she lifted her hand with the palm facing up, then the palm of her hand changed going from smooth skin to clay as it rose up and formed into a clay replica of the flower before her. She smiled at her copy, this was her main difference. She, unlike the others, could control clay to her will. No, more like it was apart of her. Hakuno couldn't remember how she could do this but she could always do it, she could also talk to the animals that rarely showed up here.

She kept it hidden from everyone, it was not like anybody needed to know after all. She went to put her clay flower among the real ones when she felt something, something strange and painful!

"Ah!" Hakuno gasped her eyes widening as her head hurt as she dropped her clay flower into the flower bed.

Images flashed before her eyes, places of nature and odd buildings, a strange power, no, magic! She knew of magic, she saw the outline of a woman that felt important to her but the image fades before she could get a proper look at her face. Hakuno held her head, she gave a low growl of pain before looking up and gasping as the world around her became different.

Everything was...distorted. No, more like she was seeing static like on that computer screen she saw once in class. It made her uneasy, she felt the pain fade from her head letting her lower her hands as she looked around.

"What is happening?" Hakuno asked herself moving away from the flowers.

She felt something twist and stir inside her, the urge to do something rising up. But what? What did she need to do? Whatever it was she needed to follow it.

Hakuno took off into a run and went back inside the building, she noticed that everywhere seemed empty now. No students or teachers, wait, she heard something on the first floor. She ran over and up the stairs and when she arrived on the first floor she caught a glimpse of someone in the brown uniform with blonde hair, it was Leo the new student but he had a student from her class following him as well.

She was about to follow when the pain hit her again, she was forced to lean on the wall as more strange images hit her. This time it was of a room and an old man with the same woman as before, it changes to show a huge computer with a bed next to it.

"Ah, w-what are these?" Hakuno asked as the pain fades, was what she was seeing real or her imagination?

Shaking her head Hakuno looked up to see her classmate take a corner making her push away from the wall and run over to the end of the hallway, she heard talking making her come to a stop and hide behind the corner and peek around it to look as Leo addressed their classmate.

"The attention to detail is quite impressive, even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial if that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents," Leo said staring at the wall with a smile.

' _This world? Real-world?_ ' Hakuno thought so this place was not real, which explains the same day again and again but it did not explain the strangeness happening right now. If this wasn't the 'real world' then what was this world that she found herself in?

"How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" Leo asked turning around making Hakuno blink, did he know she was here?

Apparently not as he began talking with her classmate, Hakuno did not know his name.

"Greetings, I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation, attending school wasn't half-bad I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now in that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience," Leo said before shaking his head.

"However, the time for fun has come to an end, I did not come here to play at being a student, no matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path and for me, the time to do so has arrived," Leo said before turning around and facing the wall.

"Farewell, no, that's not quite right, I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation for reasons I cannot explain, I have a distinct feeling that we will see each other again," Leo said confidently, Hakuno wasn't sure if he was talking to her or their classmate.

She saw him glance over his shoulder at their classmate before looking in her direction, so, he knew she was watching them.

"So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'See you later', well, it's time for me to move on, I wish you the best of luck," Leo said before walking forward and seemed to vanish into the wall.

She blinks in surprise before watching as the other student walked forward and vanished after touching the same spot on the wall, she moved away from the corner and went over to where the two just stood and stared at the wall.

' _They're both gone but where? And do I follow them?_ ' Hakuno thought looking at the wall.

She was cautious, something unknown was going on. Yet, she wanted to know. Was this thing going on the cause of the strange distortion? Was it giving her those strange images and painful headaches? And perhaps, would it give her the answer to her strange abilities? She bit her lip before taking a single step closer to the wall.

"I...want to know," Hakuno said to herself as she closed her eyes and took the final step, her body vanishing into the wall.

On the other side, Hakuno opened her eyes and saw herself in a room, it was a supplier room with items that a school would store here. Looking behind her she saw a door where there was none before, she walked further into the room and stopped when she saw the end of it. A glowing blue doorway sat before her, digital bubble-like things rose up either side of it. She then noticed the strange being beside the doorway, it looked to be made of wood? Yes, wood, with red lines across it that glowed with magic or what Hakuno could feel was magic.

"What are you?" Hakuno asked tilting her head making the strange doll? Statue? Copy her head tilt.

"This doll is to be your sword and shield for what lies ahead," A disembodied voice said making Hakuno look around for the owner of it.

When she couldn't find it she decided to move on, she looked at the doorway and walked over to it. It was best to keep moving than standing around and doing nothing, it would not help her find the answers to her questions at least.

After stepping through she found herself in a strange place, a long blue pathway spread before her. Hakuno hums glancing around before she started running and following the path, the doll following close behind her. She kept running after a certain distance the place around her grew brighter, more things like cubes or dashing lights would appear until she arrived at a place with blue walls and floors she could faintly see something behind the walls in the distance but could not make them out.

' _This is no longer the campus, it almost looks like that strange thing Shinji tried to show me, a game thing called dungeon? Yes, that strange place of walls_ ' Hakuno thought looking around her body was starting to feel strange.

"Welcome, potential master," A voice said making Hakuno jump a bit and look for the voice before looking up at the vast sky above her, it sounded like it came from there.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward," The voice from before said.

Answers? Yes, she wanted answers to her questions but what was this goal? She walks forward until she arrived at a room with a floating cube, it glows brightly making Hakuno curious because it looked like it was holding something.

"The illuminated cube in front of you is called an Item Folder, inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial, touch it to open it," The voice said which confirmed Hakuno's thoughts.

She touched the cube as instructed and found a shard of something inside, a shard called an 'Ether shard' she didn't really know what that meant but put it away in her pocket it was shiny though and she liked shiny things. She turns about to go down another hallway when a floating ball appeared, she stops and stared at it.

"Before you is an enemy program, it is programmed to attack on sight, touching it will initiate a battle, but you won't actually fight as you are too fragile, the effigy given to you will fight in your stead," The voice said and Hakuno felt upset by that statement of her being fragile but she did not know why.

"If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm, to put it bluntly, you will die, so be very careful in battle, but there's no need to be afraid...for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being," The voice said making Hakuno frown.

' _I don't want to...die_ ' Hakuno thought her body tensing up, she felt something twist in her belly. Her magic rushing through her as if ready to do something.

She listened as the voice told her how the battle worked, it sounded simple but annoying. Hakuno steps forward and the battle started, she gave her orders making the effigy attack and destroy the enemy program with ease. However, Hakuno did not like it. It felt like she was supposed to do something other than standing there and order the effigy around.

"So...how did it go? One thing to know is that in each turn, you'll have to plan a series of six moves that will defeat your foe, the goal is still far ahead if you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward," The voice said as Hakuno sighs.

Seeing no other option she kept moving forward and faced two more enemies and learned more about the so-called fighting she was doing, the voice talking after each battle. She was starting to wonder if he would ever stop talking when she got rid of the final enemy she noticed the rooms seemed to stop.

"Good job, all right then, please proceed to the final room," The voice said making Hakuno nod.

She took a long hallway to where a mass of light was spinning, she paused to look up at it. Was this the end of the 'goal' the voice spoke of? Would she get her answers inside this final room?

"Only one way to find out," Hakuno said stepping forward and going inside.

The room was very different, a platform that looked like colorful glass and stone made up the floor. Three big windows that looked like the church windows were on one side of the round platform, t gave off a pure look but Hakuno found it to be anything but that as she looked around at the horrible sight that greeted her gaze. The bodies of students lay around the platform, bodies grey and unmoving. She walked over and knelt down to check on one of them, she reached out and touched a males neck only to meet cold flesh.

"He's dead," Hakuno said quietly and that made her sad, she frowns reaching up and closing the male student's eyes she remembered that it was a respectful thing to do for a dead person, or at least from what she read.

A noise made her stand up and turn to see that her effigy was now in pieces on the ground, above it was another effigy it looked partly broken. Hakuno felt a cold feeling wash over her remembering the words of the voice about what would happen if she lost the effigy.

**She would die.**

' _No, I don't want to die!_ ' Hakuno thought her eyes narrowing as the effigy moved to look at her and unseen by Hakuno her eyes gained a golden glow to them.

' _I won't die, I refuse to die here!_ ' Hakuno thought her body began to burn her magic spiking in response to her will.

_What is it that you want?_

' _Huh?_ ' Hakuno heard a voice, it was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman with how it echoed.

_What is that you want? What do you desire?_

' _I....I! I want_ ' Hakuno thought as the effigy prepared to lunge at her.

Hakuno gasped as pain shot through her body she held her chest as she growls glaring at the effigy thought the pain she was feeling, she opens her mouth right as the enemy shot at her.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" She yelled as something erupted from her body a great warmth that flooded each part of her body making her close her eyes.

_Very well..._

The voice of metal on wood was heard making Hakuno open her eyes only to see a shocking sight, the effigy was a foot away from her. It was struggling against chains that held its limbs tightly, she followed the chains and saw them coming from golden portals? Gates? She pants a bit feeling safe, those chains did she make them? They felt familiar to her.

"How curious," A voice said making Hakuno spin around to see a person, no, a being before her.

Their height was around 5'8" and had fair smooth skin, their build made it hard to tell if it was male or female but Hakuno had a feeling it was a male. He had blue eyes with a golden tinge around his pupils, his hair reached his hips and was light green and reminded Hakuno of leaves on a tree. He had on a white top that stopped half-way down his calves with white pants under it and around his neck was a strange rope/necklace thing.

' _He feels familiar...I know him_ ' Hakuno thought her eyes locking with the beings whose own eyes widened as they locked gazes.

They stared at each other for what felt like ages to Hakuno but it was only a moment, the man walked forward his eyes never leaving hers until he was standing right before her. Hakuno felt a strong pull towards the man, she felt safe, warm, protected.

"You...are like me," He said quietly but Hakuno heard him.

Before Hakuno could ask him what he meant the effigy made a noise causing the chains to rattle behind Hakuno, this broke their gaze making her turn around to look at the wooden doll.

"Hm, leave this to me master," The man said walking past Hakuno, what did he mean by master?

She watched as he stood before the effigy and held up his hand, it sparks before being encased in glowing blue energy that made a blade which he used to slice the wooden doll in half. It twitched falling to the ground as the chains vanished, disintegrating into golden particles, as the gates they came from vanished and Hakuno felt a bit drained.

She pants a bit as the man turned back to her and walked over, he looked like he was waiting for something. Hakuno raised her hand and held it up flat to him, her palm facing him, he gave a small smile and lifting his own hand and placed it against her own. Hakuno gasped as a shock ran through her a red glow came from her hand as a crest forms, she looked up locking her gaze with the man whose smile grew bigger.

"Who are you? Why do you feel so familiar?" Hakuno asked as her head began to hurt a bit.

"My class name is Lancer but my real name is," He said before leaning down and whispering to her so only she may hear his name.

"My real name is Enkidu," He said before pulling back.

**Enkidu**

That name reverberated around her head, she felt the pain return as she pulls back holding her head. She faintly heard the unknown voice speaking something about a war? She grunts as images flashed before her eyes, she felt parts of her body shift as her magic spikes. She managed to look up at Enkidu who looked worried, she wanted to say something but the pain became too much and she felt darkness invading her vision.

She fell forwards making Enkidu catch her, just before she passed out she heard the voice speak.

"Now, let the Holy Grail War begin," The voice said.

* * *

End of Chapter 1: Real or Yet Not.

Also, Enkidu below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Hm, this chapter was a bit difficult to do but then again the first chapters always are hard to start. I hope I did okay with Hakuno, she's a bit difficult to write since she hasn't come into her full character yet, well in this chapter anyway.
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter, Hakuno discovers her past as the memories taken from her are returned and learns a shocking truth.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! Ja Ne! Everyone.
> 
> Edit: Okay, so big edit here! I've managed to add in some Fate Extra CCC in and this is one of the major changes, the rest of the chapters from here should be minor bits or just me checking some things over.


	3. Chapter 2: Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno discovers her past as the memories taken from her are returned and learns a shocking truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Let's hope this one won't cause me problems.
> 
> Also, Enkidu and Hakuno bonding further down! And Rin makes a fool of herself.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea. 
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truths**

* * *

**UNKNOWN SPACE**

Hakuno felt weightless, her body felt numb. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself in darkness, she looked around noticing that she was floating, Hakuno was confused. Where was she? She remembered the effigy, the voice, and Enkidu then she passed out.

Hakuno was about to speak when the darkness around her began to brighten, she gasped covering her eyes as a flash lit up the darkness. When she lowers her arms she gasped at what she saw, it was a forest! The night sky hung overhead with a full moon and a big house, or was it called a manor? Sat in the forest, Hakuno looked around at the beauty of the forest when movement caught her eye.

Looking down she saw a woman entering a small clearing in the forest where a strange circle lay drawn into the ground, the woman was beautiful with fair skin long brown hair reaching her mid-back with cedar brown eyes the same shade Hakuno had. She had on a black button-up shirt with black pants and grey boots on, around her shoulders was a dark green cloak and a brown shoulder bag.

' _Who is she?_ ' Hakuno thought watching as the woman looked around the area before relaxing and walking over to the circle.

She knelt down and took out two things, one was a jar of clay and the other was a plastic dish of something red. She placed the plastic dish in the middle before picking the jar up, she seemed to stare at it before speaking.

"The moon is at it's highest, the mana is strong, I have the sacrifice of my own eggs instead of a heart, and the final piece, the clay of the legend himself, Enkidu," She mutters to herself as if doing a checklist but Hakuno heard her.

The woman took the lid off the jar and poured the clay into the middle with the plastic dish, she reached over and put a small hole into the clay before pouring the red content of the dish into the clay.

"Oh, I hope this works," The woman said before getting up and going to the edge of the circle.

She then faced it and held up her hand, Hakuno watched on as the woman began chanting. It was soft at first but grew louder as a glow came from the circle, it glowed a bright white and green light that seemed to mix together. In the middle the clay began moving, it absorbed the red liquid into itself and began shifting and growing. Hakuno felt her eyes widen as the clay took form, first was the main body, limbs, and head. Then curves shaped themselves while a chest formed, hands and feet came next as a face formed and hair grew from the head.

Then the clay took the form of flesh turning fair in color as the hair turned brown, Hakuno gulps as she realized she was looking at herself! Only, lacking the green she currently had in her hair.

' _Is this my creation?_ ' Hakuno thought stunned as the ritual stops, the woman lowers her arm and slowly walked over to the being in the center.

"Please, let my wish be granted," The woman said as she knelt down beside the body and watched as it jerked before a deep breath was taken.

Slowly a pair of cedar brown eyes with hints of gold around the pupils opened, the woman gasped before tears gathered in her eyes as she smiled watching as the being sat up looking at her with dull eyes at the moment.

"It worked! It worked, thank you gods, thank you," The woman said happily as she leans over and gently pulled the being into her arms.

"Welcome to the world, Hakuno, my new daughter," The woman said as 'Hakuno's' eyes in the circle seemed confused before brightening and slowly her arms reached up and held the woman's cloak as if trying to return the hug she was given.

Hakuno gasped as the scene fades and memories slammed into her, she was bombarded with scenes of her learning from her mother, her creator, about the world around her. Learning how to talk, to wear clothing, how to use her magic, but most of all about life and Enkidu her other creator, her father.

Then it changed to show an old man, a vampire, or an apostle, as he helped her mother to hide her away from a family of mages seeking to use her powers for evil deeds. How the old man put her to sleep and did something using a strange device that took an orb of some kind from her chest and he brought her to the Moon Cell, the place she woke up in, he placed her outside the school and left as she awoke.

' _That's right, I'm inhuman yet like a human, I'm Hakuno Kishinami, daughter of Hinata Kishinami and Enkidu_ ' Hakuno thought a warmth flooded her as she smiled.

"Thank you, mother," Hakuno said closing her eyes as she felt her body grow heavy and darkness claimed her once more, unaware of the other one who witnessed this event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

Hakuno groans as she awoke from her sleep, the first thing she heard was the sound of birds singing their song. Then the smell, chemicals, and herbs. She opens her eyes and saw the roof above her, she slowly sat up and saw that she was laying on a bed in the nurse's office. No, it looked like the nurse's office but different.

She looked down at her hands and flexed them, she felt better, much better, in fact, her head no longer hurt and she had her memories back now. She knew who she was now, she turned her hands over and noticed a red crest on her right hand. She ignores it for a moment and looked at her uniform, now that she had regained her true self and didn't feel like a jumbled mess she realized that her school uniform felt very restricting.

She moves to sit on the edge of the bed when she felt someone standing beside the bed, she looked up as Lancer, no, Enkidu appeared beside her bed.

"You're finally awake, you slept for quite a while," Enkidu said a soft smile on his face as he gazed at her.

She nods saying "My memories are back, that's why I slept so long I think,"

"I know, while you slept I decided to sleep myself," Enkidu said confusing Hakuno making her tilt her head.

"You know?" She asked confused.

"Ah, right, masters and servants can sometimes share dreams or, in the master's case, they can see the past of the servant they are bound to," Enkidu said making Hakuno's eyes widen, does that mean he saw her memories too? Her moment of creation?

"Then you saw my creation? Wait, master? Servant?" Hakuno asked the voice said something about those things as well.

"Hm, a master is someone who is in command of a heroic spirit summoned for the Holy Grail War, do you know of it?" Enkidu asked making Hakuno nod, she faintly remembered her mother telling her about the Holy Grail War but just the basics.

"Only the basics," She said before glancing at her hand, right, the red crest was called command seals. They did something important but Hakuno couldn't remember exactly what they did just yet.

"Good, and to answer your other question, yes, your memories were...very shocking," Enkidu said.

At first, he wanted to know more about his master, mostly as to how she could summon his chains or why she felt of clay, he never expected to fall asleep and witness a mage creating an entirely new life using his own clay and the mages eggs. He smiled watching as Hakuno looked back up at him, he went to speak when he sensed someone coming.

"Someone is coming, remember master, when around others call me Lancer," Enkidu said before going astral as Hakuno blinks but nodded and stood up.

She looked over as the door opens and the nurse Hakuno recognized as Sakura enters, the nurse glanced around the room before seeing Hakuno up and about.

"Ah, Hakuno, you're finally awake? I'm so relieved," Sakura said walking over and giving Hakuno a quick check over.

' _Sakura seems...different_ ' Hakuno thought watching her before shaking her head and focusing on the task at hand.

"You don't seem to have any injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like it, also, all of your memories have been restored by the SE.RA.PH so do not worry any mage that seek the Holy Grail have their memories suppressed and are given those of a student," Sakura said making Hakuno nod.

That answered some of her questions actually, the reason why her head was so off the SE.RA.PH tried to give her memories not her own. Though, she wasn't a mage she still had magic and mana so did she still count as a mage? Also, why did she feel like she was still missing something? But if it wasn't important then she wouldn't remember it either way so hopefully, it won't be too much of a problem.

' _I don't seek the Grail, do I?_ ' Hakuno thought to herself, her mother told her that the Grail grants a wish but she didn't have a wish, did she? She could think about it later.

"Now that you have regained your memories, please review them to make sure they're complete," Sakura said as Hakuno hums.

"I...have all my memories...I think," Hakuno said making Sakura nod.

"Oh, I should give this to you before I forget," Sakura said taking something out of her pocket and giving it to Hakuno who looked at the device, it looked like that phone thing her mother used to talk into.

' _It's a portable terminal_ ' Enkidu's voice said in her head making Hakuno jump a bit before nodding.

"As a participant, you should pay attention to any messages that appear on your terminal," Sakura said before giving Hakuno a small bow and going to sit down at the table in the room.

Hakuno looked at the terminal and turned it on, she fiddled with it to know which buttons do what before placing it in her skirt pocket and heading over to the office door. She was about to leave the room when she spotted her reflection in the window of the door, she paused for a moment. Was her hair different? Looking closely she noticed that she had more streaks in her hair now the roots of her hair were also green.

' _Strange_ ' Hakuno thought before shaking her head and leaving the nurse's office.

Once outside the room she noticed the corridor was more lively, she was a bit confused as to what she should do now. She sensed movement beside her and looked to her right as Enkidu appeared.

"Master, is something wrong?" Enkidu asked as she gave a small but cute frown.

"I'm not sure of what to do first," Hakuno said looking around.

"Why don't we explore the school grounds? Things might have changed while you slept," Enkidu said making Hakuno nod, she could start with this floor and work her way up or down.

Enkidu vanished again as Hakuno got to exploring the grounds, the 1st floor didn't change much except for the extra door now at the end of one of the hallways. The second floor was a little busy but the library was open, she saw Leo in there with a strange man beside him but ignored him and kept exploring. She found the dining hall but it now had a shop there, she didn't buy anything though.

The third floor didn't change but the stairs to the roof were now open, she went up them and found herself standing outside on the rooftop. She ran around but found that it was mostly empty, she sighs coming to a stop and looked up at the sky. It was blue but numbers danced across it, she didn't like that.

"I've investigated this school from top to bottom but found nothing unique about it," Hakuno heard a voice to her right making her look away from the sky and over to the voice.

It was Rin Tohsaka patting the walls and floor? Why was she doing that? Curious Hakuno walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Hakuno asked making Rin jump and turn to her, she looked ready to yell but stopped herself.

"Ahem, I-I'm just checking something that's all and what are you doing? You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that!" Rin said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Hakuno said tilting her head as Rin sighs and steps forward.

"Nevermind, hm, amazing, you look like a master it's amazing how far the Moon Cell will go to make the NPC's look and act like a human," Rin said leaning over to look at Hakuno closely, this made Hakuno feel uneasy.

She felt Enkidu move to her side, she got the feeling he didn't like it either. She leans back a bit as Rin reached up and touched her cheek, then her hands moved down to her shoulders but before her hands could reach her chest Hakuno steps back her cheeks felt warm as she sensed Enkidu move to be in front of her protectively.

"Why did you move away?" Rin mutters before looking over her shoulder to empty air or if Hakuno had to guess where her servant was.

"Huh? What are you laughing at? It's to our advantage to look into everything, even master-looking NPC's," Rin said scowling at her hidden servant before they said something making her pause before it shifted to shock.

"Wait, she is a master?! Ah! That means I felt up!" Rin said almost yelling in embarrassment at what she had done.

Her servant must be laughing about it since Rin turned to them and stamped her foot saying "Stop laughing, shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! Don't call me a pervert!"

She turned to look back at Hakuno with a small glare trying to hide her embarrassment saying "Anyway, you're to blame for being confusing, the way you were acting was like an NPC, were the prelims too boring to jog your memories of how to act normally?"

"I've not long woke up from getting my memories, so my body is a little, um, sore," Hakuno said she was feeling a tiny bit sore but that was slowly fading.

"I-I see, ahem, well then, since your a master in the Holy Grail War which means we will end up fighting each other, once you enter this war the only way out is to win, leaving prematurely isn't allowed," Rin said before turning around.

"It's a pity I guess," Rin mutters to herself before looking up at the sky saying "We're not cracking into the system and destroying it, we're hacking I don't know what's on the other side of the SE.RA.PH's wall once it goes down,"

"Thanks to excitement, or nerves, everything feels unreal, no matter if you have memories or not, you can't help feeling like you're in a dream, it'll be hard to win feeling so disoriented," Rin said with a sigh holding her head.

Hakuno nods about to turn and leave Rin to her reflections when the girl jolts as if remembering something and turned to Hakuno, her cheeks a little pink.

"Um, about before, let's just keep that between us okay? And you have my apologies," Rin said while not fully looking at Hakuno as she held her hips.

"Okay, apology accepted," Hakuno said before turning and heading over to the rooftop doors and heading inside.

If she had stayed longer she would have witnessed Rin chase her servant around the rooftop trying to shut him up before he could tease her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**EVENING TIME**

After walking around some more Hakuno ended up talking to another student who told her about their opponents when she mentioned she did not know hers the girl told her to find someone called Father Kotomine. So, she went to the first floor where she found the man.

"Congratulations, you have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the Holy Grail War," The man said taking notice of her as she approached him.

"You may call me Father Kotomine, I am an NPC assigned the task of supervising the Holy Grail War," Kotomine said making Hakuno nod but she wondered why he was called 'Father' did he have children running around here?

' _Hahaha, no master, having the father in his name means he's a religious man_ ' Enkidu said amused making Hakuno mentally nod at him, she could ask more about this religious thing later.

"As of today you and your fellow mages have been given the honor of fighting in the Arena up ahead, the war is run as an elimination tournament, with the Grail being awarded to the last person standing in other words, the participating masters will kill each other until there is only one person left, simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand the rules," Kotomine said making Hakuno nod but stayed silent to let him explain himself.

"Masters get a six-day preparation period before elimination battles, which occur on the seventh day, I'd advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your foe. On the seventh day, you and your foe will fight, the winner lives and the loser is...deleted, if you wish to make a query, speak now, the right to ask about the rules is given to all," Kotomine said with a small calm smile.

Hakuno thought about it before shaking her head, she knew the rules now but then remembered that still didn't know her opponent.

"I see good luck, then. Hmm? Is something troubling you?" Kotomine asked and Hakuno asked him about her opponent. "What was that? You have yet to be informed of your first-round opponent? Hmm...wait just a moment," Kotomine said and closed his eyes he seemed to be focused on something.

"Strange, there seems to be a system error, I will locate your opponent by tomorrow, one last thing...Masters that continue to advance will be given a private room," Kotomine said as a beep got Hakuno's attention, she reached into her pocket and pulled her terminal out to see something on the screen.

"Your room will be located in classroom 2-B, this password will help you to enter it, well, the time for conversation has come to an end, the door ahead leads to the Arena," Kotomine said making a gesture to the hallway that Hakuno chase Leo and the classmate down.

"For today, concentrate on becoming accustomed to the inner workings of the Arena, the Arena entrance uses the same door you went through during the preliminaries, good luck," Kotomine said before he stopped talking.

Hakuno took that as her leaving point, she decided to check out this private room she now had. It was 2-B which was on the second floor, she nods heading over and up the stairs. After a quick look around she found the classroom and held up her terminal to the door, it glows before a click was heard. She opens the door and went inside, it was clean with desks and chairs everywhere.

"Too crowded," Hakuno said as Enkidu appeared.

"That it is master, one moment," He said and held up his hand, with a wave the chains that Hakuno used appeared and moved the chairs and tables aside to the edge of the room leaving a bunch of red cloths on the desks and some pillows laying around.

"Much better," Enkidu said before turning to face Hakuno who watched him with curious eyes.

"Is something the matter master?" Enkidu asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Back in the nurse's office, before Sakura came in, you were going to say something about me being shocking?" Hakuno asked making the older being blink before his eyes soften as he remembered.

"Ah, yes, I had been about to say that it was shocking to me since I never expected to get a daughter out of this tournament," Enkidu said a smile on his lips as Hakuno eyes lit up.

"Daughter? Really," Hakuno asked a small if a bit shy, smile on her lips.

"Yes," Enkidu said as he moves to reach up to gently hold Hakuno's cheek making her smile and lean into his touch.

He then moves and pulled Hakuno close to him and hugged her, she responds in kind wrapping her arms around his waist as he savored the moment.

His own child, he felt a happiness he had never felt before. He nuzzled Hakuno's hair taking in her sent of earth, clay, and flowers much like his own yet different. He wondered if this was what all fathers felt when hugging their child? So warm and happy, it was a wonderful feeling to have.

Hakuno felt very warm as she hugged her father, her other creator, she was so happy! It also made her head feel like it was swimming, did being really happy always cause that? She moves to bury her face into his shoulder, she felt him chuckle as she took in his scent it smelt of clay, forests and a slight smell of mental but it was overpowered by trees. She liked it, she hums smiling.

"Father," Hakuno said happily if a bit muffled by his clothing.

"Call me Abum, my dear Dumu Sal," Enkidu said making Hakuno pull back slightly to look up at him in their hug.

"Abum? Dumu Sal? What are those?" Hakuno asked but the words felt familiar somehow.

"They are Sumerian words, Abum means father and Dumu Sal means daughter," Enkidu explained resting his forehead against hers making Hakuno giggle.

"Can I learn Sumerian?" Hakuno asked making Enkidu, no, her Adum nod.

"Yes and since you can summon my chains of heaven I'll also teach you how to fight otherwise you might end up hurting yourself or others without meaning too," Enkidu said hiding his wince as he remembered the days he would train with his chains only to end up damaging something, he could even remember his friends face at the damage he did, not very good times.

"Okay," Hakuno said as they pulled apart from the hug and looked at herself.

"Um, Abum? Do you have anything I can change into? This uniform is rather restricting," Hakuno asked while tugging at her skirt with a frown.

' _Hm, Gil's gates might have something, he won't mind if I borrow something from there, besides he won't miss a piece of clothing_ ' Enkidu thought and opened up a gate to his friend's treasury, Gilgamesh had given him limited access to it but mostly to items like clothing, food or for him to put treasures inside if he ever came across something interesting but it was draining to use since it was his friends thing after all and not his own.

He reached in and quickly found a simple dress for his new daughter to wear and similar in style to his own, he nods about to close the gate when he found another useful item. A small leather satchel bag, hm, Hakuno could make use of this too. He took the bag out as well, he set it aside before closing the gate he doubted he would need to open it again for a while.

"Here you go, put this on it should much better than your current clothing," Enkidu said holding out the dress.

Hakuno nods and without warning, she quickly stripped down, Enkidu's eyes went wide at that before relaxing as he saw clay move to cover her female parts giving her body the appearance of smooth porcelain.

She took the dress and put it on, finding that it was a perfect fit. She noticed a white spare ribbon on the floor and picked it up she then wrapped it around her waist like a makeshift belt, her feet were bare as she did a spin in her new outfit feeling much better and freer than before!

"It feels much better Abum! Thank you," Hakuno said happily looking herself over while Enkidu smiled at how cute she looked before he seemed to realize something and his eyes widened.

' _Wait a minute, if she is this cute now then the males and females will take notice....No!_ ' Enkidu thought as he remembered the other masters on campus.

He failed to stop Rin, Hakuno told him the girl's name, from touching his little flower but it would not happen again! He would not allow anyone unworthy to touch his Dumu Sal!

"What's that on the floor?" Hakuno asked snapping Enkidu out his new fatherly duty thoughts making him look at the satchel he got.

"Ah, this is for you, it will let you carry your stuff around it's called a satchel bag if I remember correctly," Enkidu said as he picked up the bag and held it out for Hakuno who gently took the bag and put it on so it was over her right shoulder and rested against her left hip.

"Perfect, you look ready for an adventure," Enkidu said making Hakuno blush and nod.

"Oh! Right, Mr. Kotomine said we should explore the Arena," Hakuno said remembering the man's words.

Enkidu nods saying "Yes we should, I can also train you a bit while we are in there, my friend would tell me there is nothing better than getting first-hand experience on certain things,"

The two of them walked over to the door but Hakuno stopped making Enkidu turn to her wondering why she suddenly stopped, she suddenly remembered something her mother would say to her, something that humans said that held a lot of affection for one another. She walked over and hugged her Abum making him hug back.

"What's wrong my dear?" He asked curiously making her lookup.

"I remembered that humans say some words that show a lot of affection! I love you, Abum," Hakuno said smiling cutely, it made Enkidu almost melt, she was too cute!

"I love you too, my little Dumu Sal," Enkidu said leaning over and kissing her forehead before pulling back.

"Come on, let us be off we have a lot of work to do," Enkidu said making his little flower nod and going over to the door, he went astral as she exited the room and closed it behind her.

Hakuno took a deep breath as she gathered herself together and forced herself to calm down, she nods to herself and looked around seeing the other masters around with some NPC's. She turns and ran down the hallway towards the stairs to take her to the 1st floor and the Arena.

In her excited state, Hakuno failed to notice something, as she ran the streaks of green in her hair grew as a few more faint streaks appeared and the roots of her hair became all green.

* * *

End of chapter 2: Truths.

Also, for Hakuno's dress look below at the pic, please. (P.s, I do NOT own the pic all rights and credit go to their respected owners)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I was a bit stuck on how to change things around so I decided to do the bonding scene of Hakuno and Enkidu accepting each other as father and daughter.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, Hakuno tries out the Arena.
> 
> Edit: Okay, a few small edits here but no big changes, mostly correcting spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 3: Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno enter's the Arena and later learns of her opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up everyone, I'm not the best when it comes to fighting scenes but I will try to do my best. 
> 
> Also, I have a question for everyone at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battles**

* * *

Hakuno hums as she stood outside the Arena doors, she had finally arrived after making a detour to the shop before she remembered that she forgot to get her terminal out of her uniform skirt pocket. So, she rushed back to her room and got it, she also got a bit sidetracked because of her teacher, or was it, former teacher, now? Taiga, she asked Hakuno for help in reclaiming something from the Arena since she could not go in there herself.

Enkidu appeared by her side making her turn to her Abum.

"Remember once you enter the Arena, should you choose to leave, the will come to an end master, before you enter the Arena, I suggest you do any shopping or intel gathering first but since it's the first day we don't have to do much," Enkidu said with a small smile as Hakuno nods.

"Okay, let's head in," Hakuno said as Enkidu followed her into the Arena.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**First Chimeric Lunar Sea - First Floor**

"Ah, it's so different now," Hakuno said looking around the area they had entered.

Enkidu at her shocked looked before he decided to explain about the arena to his daughter.

"This is the Arena, during the duration of the war, this is the only place we're allowed to actively fight, in order to cull incompetent Masters, SE.RA.PH has turned a number of enemy programs loose here," Enkidu explained.

"It's the perfect place to train and for me to teach you how to fight," Enkidu said as they walked down a hallway, Hakuno was looking around for any enemies as they walked.

"For today let's go as far as that wasp looking enemy," Enkidu said pointing to an enemy in the far off distance.

"Right, um, what do we start with?" Hakuno asked as Enkidu held his chin in thought before he came to a decision.

"First let's get you use to summoning and attacking with the chains, then we can work on close-up fighting," Enkidu said as Hakuno nods as they arrived at the first enemy in the second room away from the entrance/exit.

"Here we go, master!" Enkidu said as the enemy rushed at them.

Enkidu reacted quickly by rushing forward and creating a blade of blue energy from his hands and slicing at the program before jumping back and glancing at Hakuno.

"Focus on where you wish to summon your chains and then fire them at the enemy!" Enkidu instructed as Hakuno nods looking at the box-like enemy.

She remembered the feeling of summoning the chains, she narrowed her eyes as two gates appeared above the program and shot two chains out impaling and slicing through the enemy making it shuddered before dissolving away.

"I did it!" Hakuno said with a smile as Enkidu relaxed and walked over to her a proud look in his eyes as he reached up and ruffled her hair.

"Not bad, with time you'll be able to do that instinctively and much faster," Enkidu said smiling as Hakuno tried to bat his hand away from her hair playfully.

"Let's find some more enemies to fight and then call it a day," Enkidu said as Hakuno smiled and pulled out her terminal to look for any nearby enemies before they both got going again.

After an hour of fighting Hakuno slowly improved her reaction and speed on summoning the Chains of Heaven, she also discovered that she could summon the chains to her hands and use them like whips. Enkidu found this interesting and had Hakuno practice with them, he wanted her to master her current power over the chains before he moved her up to close combat. He didn't want to tire her out too soon.

"That takes care of the wasp enemy," Hakuno said as her Abum destroyed the program and picked up an Ether shard it dropped.

He handed it to Hakuno who stored it away in her bag, she then gave a small yawn but tried to hide it making Enkidu chuckle.

"Come on, let's head back and rest up for tomorrow," He said making his little flower give a cute frown before nodding as they made their way back to the exit/entrance.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**Private Room**

After returning to the safety of the private room the evening cycle changed to night time, Hakuno hums as she set up the chairs and pillows with Enkidu. She put the red cloth over the chairs and Enkidu pushed the pillows inside along with a carpet that Hakuno found in storage.

When done the two of them had a simple but nice pillow fort, the young creation smiled as she crawled inside and joined her Abum sitting inside.

"This is rather cozy," Enkidu said laying on his side as Hakuno lay on her front kick her legs in the air.

"Yeah, it will be nice to return to after a long day," Hakuno said as she rested her head on her arms.

The father and daughter duo lay together in silence, both enjoying the faint noise of crickets through the windows. Hakuno then opened her eyes and looked over at her Abum, she was curious, to be honest. While she had heard of his legend and stories from her mother she had always wondered what it was like from his point of view.

"Abum? Can you tell me a story?" Hakuno asked.

"Hm? What kind of story?" Enkidu asked opening his eyes to look at her.

"How about...When you first met Gilgamesh?" Hakuno asked after thinking for a few moments.

"Oh? Hahaha, that was a very destructive day, very well," Enkidu said as he got comfy before launching into the first-ever meeting between him and Gilgamesh.

He eventually moved onto some adventures he had with his friend until he noticed Hakuno at some point had fallen asleep, he gave a quiet hum about to lay down to sleep himself when he noticed something. Looking closely he reached over and lifted up a bit of Hakuno's hair that was a long streak of green all the way from the roots to the tip, which was not there earlier. He frowns release her hair, he checked the roots of her head and noticed the green spreading out more, he pulled back.

' _Her hair is getting greener, is this because of me? Or is her awakening of the chains of heaven causing a shift in her spirit origin?_ ' Enkidu thought as he tried to think of an explanation to his Dumu Sal's hair changing color changing so rapidly.

' _I'll think on it more in the morning_ ' Enkidu thought shaking his head as he lay down and joined his daughter in the land of sleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DAY 2  
**

**Morning Time**

Hakuno yawns as she slowly awoke from her sleep, she blinks her eyes when she noticed how warm she felt. Looking around she noticed that at some point during her sleep she somehow has ended up curled up to Enkidu's chest and waist while he held her close in his sleep, it was comfy and made her feel very secure.

Sadly they had to get up, she shifts a bit making Enkidu grunt before slowly opening his eyes with a yawn. He shook his head before noticing Hakuno in his arms, he gave a bit of a sleepy smile.

"Sa Ba-Zal, naga Dumu Sal," Enkidu said sleepily making Hakuno tilt her head, that language he spoke it was familiar to her.

"What was that?" Hakuno asked slowly moving from Enkidu's hold as they both sat up.

"Hm, oh, I spoke Sumerian, I said 'Good morning, my daughter'," Enkidu said after fully waking up.

"Sumerian, can I learn it?" Hakuno asked as they left their pillow fort and had a good stretch.

"I don't see why not, it will also give us an advantage over the other masters as well," Enkidu said as Hakuno smiled before a beep got her attention.

She looked around confused until she realized it was coming from her bag near the door, walking over she reached into her bag and pulled out her terminal. The screen was showing a message, stood up while putting her bag on, and opened the message.

"The next combatants will be announced on the second-floor bulletin board," Hakuno read out before looking at her Abum.

"The war officially for us begins now, are you ready to find out who you will be fighting?" Enkidu asked walking over.

While doing so he took notice of Hakuno's hair, since falling asleep and waking up a new streak of green was in her hair.

"I guess so," Hakuno said putting her terminal away and made her way over to the doors.

"Before we leave, Hakuno, how are you feeling this morning?" Enkidu asked causing Hakuno to pause and look over her shoulder.

"Um, a little different but in a good way, more energized? Is that the word? Why is something wrong?" Hakuno said she felt full of energy and well-rested.

Enkidu shook his head saying "No, just making sure that you're in top shape before we set out,"

"Okay," Hakuno said leaving the room as her father went astral.

' _Hm, too soon to tell but the green was in her hair before I was summoned, so it might be her spirit origin changing, I'll double-check how she is at the end of the day_ ' Enkidu thought, for now, they needed to focus on their future opponent.

Hakuno made her way through the hallway and over to the bulletin board near the classrooms, she came to a stop and looked it over until she found a piece of paper with her name on it.

  
Master: Hakuno Kishinami 

Master: Shinji Matou

Battlefield: First Chimeric Lunar Sea

"I'm fighting Shinji? He's here too?" Hakuno said surprised when a chuckle made her turn to see Shinji himself walking over while rubbing his eyes.

"So...you're my first opponent? I'm surprised you even managed to qualify," Shinji said while lowering his hand from his eyes and looked at Hakuno before doing a double-take at her appearance and state of dress.

Enkidu felt his eyebrow twitch slightly as Shinji blushed a bit, but thankfully for Enkidu's fatherly mental health, Shinji shook his head seeming to snap himself from his shock and tried to hide his shock behind an arrogant smile.

"But I guess here, all things are possible, hey, you might even be the most powerful mage here but we're at different levels even though we're friends, still I should congratulate you," Shinji said before running a hand through his hair and looked Hakuno over his eyes lingering longer than they should on her chest and legs.

"Hm, didn't you bearly squeak past the prelims? I guess you must be a-ugh!" Shinji went to say something insulting when the insult died on his lips, he felt like something was glaring at him, something very deadly.

"Must be what?" Hakuno asked wondering why Shinji stopped speak or why her Abum was creating a chain behind Shinji's head?

' _Abum, why are you doing that?_ ' Hakuno asked making Enkidu de-summon the chain.

' _Uh, no reason_ ' Enkidu said.

Hakuno hums but decided not to question it, she focused back on Shinji who collected himself but looked a tiny bit pale.

"Keep in mind that this tournament is all about true strength, so don't get too overconfident and the guys who're running this are geniuses, just look how intense the first round is," Shinji said making Hakuno nod remembering the effigy that tried to kill her.

"Yeah, it was hard," Hakuno said while glancing around the hallway.

"Come on, I mean forcing people to give up friendships in order to win? That's pretty insane, oh what a cruel mistress fate can be, right? Even me, the strongest master here, is pained by this!" Shiji said with a chuckle while Hakuno tilted her head.

"How do you know if you're the strongest? Is there a bulletin board of master rankings in the school?" Hakuno asked slightly confused.

Shinji seemed to stumble a bit before he put on a rather strained smile saying "N-no, but don't you worry about that!"

"Well, let's keep things clean, okay? It should be a good fight, after all, you're a Master too, when we see each other again, it will be as enemies, don't let our former friendship hold you back!" Shinji said walking over to Hakuno and patting her on the shoulder.

Only Enkidu saw Shinji's smile falter for a second with a hint of worry in his eyes before it was gone replaced with arrogant confidence before walking off, it seems the boy did worry for his daughter but was burying it away so it wouldn't affect him. The elder clay being sighed as he looked at Hakuno who frowns, fiddling with her bag.

"I have to fight Shinji does he know we will be fighting to...kill each other?" Hakuno asked a bit hesitant to speak, she felt a bit uneasy and what was this lump in her throat?

' _If he doesn't then he will be in for quite the shock but if he does know then he's not letting it bother him_ ' Enkidu said to Hakuno who gulps before nodding.

"Not much I can do about it, I guess I'll have to keep moving forward for now," Hakuno said as she turned and made her way to the shop to buy something and to get something to eat.

After she finished eating, Hakuno got some items for the arena that would be useful like healing items and maybe a snack to eat along the way. Enkidu was busy looking over some muffins that seemed appetizing, he wondered if they tasted as good as Buttercake? He would have to try them at some point.

A beeping then got his attention making him look away from the baked treats and over to Hakuno as she pulled her terminal out to look at her new message.

"The primary cipher key has been generated, what's a cipher key?" Hakuno said putting her terminal away.

"I'm not sure, it would be best to ask Kotomine before we head to the Arena for the day," Enkidu said going astral as Hakuno left the cafeteria and went upstairs.

After a bit of looking around Hakuno found Mr. Kotomine, she refused to call him 'father Kotomine' since he wasn't her 'father' plus it felt odd to call him that when she had her own father. Enkidu still needed to tell her the whole deal with this religious thing was anyway, her mother hardly mentioned anything about the thing.

She walked over making Kotomine turn to her, a smile formed on his lips as he nods in greeting.

"Ah, the young master, I have a few things to say to you before you enter the Arena, earlier, the computer registered that your Primary Trigger has been generated, did it not?" Kotomie asked making Hakuno nod.

"I got it a few minutes ago but what does it mean?" Hakuno asked.

"Two triggers must be retrieved by the end of each week if you mean to participate in the tournament," Kotomie said making Hakuno even more confused.

"Triggers?" She asked with a cute frown, was this trigger the cipher key? Or something else?

"The triggers are the cipher keys that you need in order to enter the final round, failure to retrieve them will mean disqualification and deletion," Kotomie explained with a calm expression, Hakuno began to wonder if he had any other expressions besides small smiles and a calm face.

"Thank you for explaining it," Hakuno said and was about to turn and leave when Kotomine spoke up.

"Combat between masters is prohibited in the Arena and on campus at all times if for some reason a fight occurs, the system will shut it down within three minutes, as a penalty, the status of any master caught fighting on campus will be downgraded," Kotomie said warning Hakuno who nods.

"I see, thank you for letting me know," Hakuno said before turning and running off.

She went downstairs to the first floor only to see Shinji, she was going to avoid him and head to the Arena when he saw her and grins.

"Hakuno, going to get the Trigger? Well, it sucks to be you, I'm going in right now, too a total cretin like you won't be able to find it, but good luck anyway! Hahaha!" Shinji said with a laugh before walking off and in the direction of the Arena.

"I don't understand Shinji, sometimes he's nice and then he's not," Hakuno said not really bothered by Shinji's words.

Enkidu appeared before Hakuno saying "Some humans are like that, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for,"

"Ah, the quieter the predator the more deadly they are," Hakuno said before looking in the direction Shinji went.

"Let's head to the Arena, we can get some training in and get the Trigger," Enkidu said before going astral.

Hakuno smiled as she ran in the direction of the Arena, however, a sudden feeling made her stop. She tilted her head, why did her body feel...like something was growing in her? Like a slowly building warmth yet different, she shook her head. She would think on it later, Hakuno continued on her way to the Arena eager to get some training in with her Abum.

* * *

Done!

Chapter 3 complete! (Sorry if it's a bit short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Hakuno now knowing who her opponent is she can start preparing herself, poor Enkidu, he's gonna have so many protective dad moments.
> 
> Also, onto my question for you all! Should I have Hakuno have a beast clay form? 
> 
> In the next chapter, a sudden battle, and Hakuno goes on an information hunt.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!
> 
> Edit: Just fixing a few spelling mistakes in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> The prolouge is done, I hope you readers enjoyed it. If this first bit goes over well then I may continue onto more chapters, lets see how it goes shall we?
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Ja Ne everyone!


End file.
